Unrequited
by SweetImagination15
Summary: "And may I add," he continued, "that being called 'The guardians' means they have something to do with the students' safety. Which means…" An unavoidable crack emerged from the tip of his pen, and then a smirk assaulted L's face at the mess of blue tint patched on the paper. "The Guardians are hiding something from us." Rated T. SCXDN. AmuXL. DISCONTINUED!
1. Preface

_There was blood… there was blood everywhere._

_Blood from deep wounds made on soft skins, on young skins. Wounds that would be remarkable whenever they looked at them._

_A deep slash on their stomachs._

_A few bruises on their back._

_A small cut on their lips._

_And piercing red eyes that marked them for the rest of their lives._

_The older fought, the younger prayed._

_There was no turn back._


	2. Amu's Plan

**Okay, so I'm starting a new story because, man, I'm obsessed with Death Note.**

**By the way, I'm going to put Unbelievable Power on Hiatus since I can't seem to be interested anymore. To the readers of Within the Moonlight, I don't know when I'll update, but don't worry, as soon as I get inspiration I'll write another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

"And their names are?"

"Hinamori Amu and Hinamori Ami," a stern voice revealed. She had no choice. Every single month it would happen. She had to warn somebody. Somebody worth to protect her children.

"Alright," the officer scribbled on the paper, and then glanced up to her, "My name is Yagami Soichirou and I will make my best to help you and your family."

"Thank you, officer," she was very relieved now.

"It's my job, Midori."

L analyzed the paper sheet for a moment before glancing up at the hopeful woman and determined officer. He lifted up one sheet with two fingers.

"This is a very odd case," he warned, "But I think I have a theory of who might be your murderer."

"I do too," Light added, "I know in what you're thinking, Ryuuzaki. And it's impossible. Kira kills people without having to be there in person, and above all, he kills instantly. He doesn't wound."

L's thumb pressed to his teeth. That was true, but there was just something about it that it made that name immediately culprit. He would just find a way, because he was sure of whom it was.

"Maybe he purposely went to their encounter."

Midori's attention perked up at that. Honestly, she had been a woman with large capacities of finding wanted answers, a good detective. But she never made a step to become a cop. And now, hearing from the most popular detective all over the world a theory that might have crossed her mind got her hopes up.

"You know, I personally agree," Midori placed a finger on her chin, thoughtful. However, L did not get surprised. Instead, he gave her a small smile, full of mystery.

"I see a great gift flashing through your eyes, Midori."

"Thank you, L."

"Call me Ryuuzaki, please."

She nodded. "Alright, Ryuuzaki. And how do you intend to hide my daughters?"

L rose up from his chair the moment she spoke and headed for the coffee table. With a small pen curled up in his fist, he began scribbling all over a notebook.

"You're informing us that there's a man that pays a visit to your daughters within a length of two months, with the purpose of harming them and leaving them bleeding to death," the pen graciously slid down on the paper, "With only a knife and no other supplies. These visits happen mostly between eight of the night and dawn, when the family is all split apart around places. Your husband has to attend some special business according to his job and you have to talk to your staff about the next issue available for your magazine. Only your daughters, Amu and Ami, are present on the house."

Midori had thought of the current situation for a while, but she had never been as precise as this young man. It sent her shivers down her spine as he mentioned their names so eerily.

L gave a small 'tch' as something occurred him.

"I believe," pairs of eyes pounded over him, "that this criminal does not do this for mere fun or blood-thirst. He certainly has a reason for his actions. Probably your daughters have done something that they are unaware of. Are they into something special at school or anything?"

Midori frowned. "Yes. Amu used to be part of a group called 'The guardians' at her school. I think she took the position of 'Joker'."

L smiled crookedly. "That settles it."

Midori drove her attention to that statement, while Matsuda joined the discussion after awkwardly studying the papers.

"Joker?" he asked, "That's a weird place. Did she make fun of herself so that she got that name?"

"Joker does not always mean that," L explained, "It's often called the Trump Card. It would complete my theory if the other places are named such as King, Queen, Jack and Ace. Am I right?"

Midori was stunned. At first she couldn't believe that this young man was L, by being only eighteen, but this conversation gave proof that she was wrong.

"Indeed," she whispered, wide eyed.

"And may I add," he continued, "that being called 'The guardians' means they have something to do with the students' safety. Which means…"

An unavoidable crack emerged from the tip of his pen, and then a smirk assaulted L's face at the mess of blue tint patched on the paper.

"The Guardians are hiding something from us."

Sunlight dared to penetrate the enormous building called Seiyo Gakuen Academy. People would talk, people would run, people would be normal. The birds sang almost in chivalry at the beautiful day that was to become, and nothing would ruin it. That's… if something unexpected came up.

"It's been quite silent for a while," Rima mumbled between slow bites of her rice ball, and Amu couldn't do anything but agree. Honestly, she never had such a marvelous day occurring at her sight for a long time. What had begun that year ruined everything, she couldn't lie about that.

"Yep, and we'll definitely savor this," she mumbled quietly, bringing a cup of tea to her lips. Yes, it was all running well. Almost as if she could just walk home calm and peaceful, pick up her sister and then go for a special treat for the afternoon.

Suddenly a gnashing noise interrupted her thoughts, but she seemed to be the only one noticing. Eyes narrowed, she made space between the boiling tea and her lips and took a small glance to the Royal Garden entry. Suspicion proved, three tall figures erupted from the outside and closed distance between each group. One cleared his throat.

"May you accompany us for a while, Hinamori Amu-san?"

Her heart thumped. What were these men going to do with her?

"For what reason?" she questioned, and found herself surprised as she attempted to make her voice sound cold and stern. Another man pulled out a wallet from his vest pocket and the others followed behind, showing them their identifications.

"We're part of the Police Station. Please, follow us Hinamori-san, and your friends should too."

Still, she didn't make any hints of possibly obey them. Nagihiko seemed to notice the fierce golden eyes that possessed her face, and he should know better that he had to do something about it. Slowly, but severely, his hand made contact with her shoulder blade and she instantly let her eyes meet chocolate ones, uncertain. He nodded.

"Let's just obey them, Amu-chan," he whispered, "They won't hurt us, I'm sure of it."

Amu's tense body immediately relaxed under her best friend's palm. He was right. She had to go without a fuss, or else.

"Okay then," she silently answered, "We'll go. But you have to swear that you won't hurt these children."

One officer looked down at two young figures besides her. The man did not know their names, but he did accomplish the one face beside the red haired girl.

"Yes miss, please follow us."

Hesitantly, Amu led the group forwards. She felt two small tugs at her uniform coat, and glanced behind to catch a frightened Yaya clinging to her shirt and an anxious Rima staring at her.

"Where are we supposed to go?" a voice that should be none other than Tadase's echoed, and she caught the severity of this situation. Alright, she would admit it, she wasn't the smartest girl of the generation, but she wasn't dumb enough to guess that they had to be involved with a case.

"To meet L."

"L?" Rima murmured under her breath.

"You mean the greatest detective of all places?!" Yaya, curious as ever, jumped a little by her side at the question, somehow placing her weight on top of her shoulder. The man nodded silently, while Amu grumbled a little from the pain Yaya gave her.

"This must be serious then," Nagihiko whispered on her ear, and she nodded in response. No one spoke again after they entered the car meant to take them, but Rima and Yaya kept on squeezing her hand friendly. All she did was smile at that.

She took the view of their city through the darkened window, and her thoughts came back in full force. Who had thought that this would happen? They had planned to pay a little visit to Yaya, Rikka and Hikaru, but no one ever thought this would occur. What were they going to do with them?

Then, a thought emphasized itself in her mind, and she then broke that sorrowful silence.

"Why would L expose himself to _us_ from all people?" she raised an eyebrow at one officer, doubted.

"It means that L is taking this case very seriously."

"Case?" Nagihiko spoke, calmly as usual. "Very seriously? Then we're truly involved."

"We're here."

Amu's chest erupted from nervousness. One of them exited the car and politely stretched out a hand for her, which she graciously took it. Wiping invisible wrinkles dust from her skirt while her friends managed to come out, she narrowed her eyes at the cloudy sky coming up. Rain was to come.

"This way, please."

A voice made her glance over her shoulder to view the tallest building she'd ever seen behind her, and she finally made her mind that she was in real trouble.

"Amu-chi," a regretful voice whined behind her. "I'm scared."

She smiled warmly at the younger girl. "Don't be Yaya, they won't hurt us."

Yaya still pouted a little, but followed behind her as they headed for the doors. Once inside, Amu couldn't help but study the contents and found it to be so solely dark and quiet, their steps and maintenance machines being the only sound to her ears. They were led to the elevator and headed for the fifty-third floor, and she pounded in their current situation against a corner. The same and old question rang inside her mind: What was going on?

Finally, the doors slid open to reveal a small room with a few couches by, and there was someone recognizable sitting down on one of them. Someone who got her eyes wide and exceedingly worried at their sight.

"Ami!" she called out.

The young child had been curled up into a ball with tears hanging at the corners of her eyes, but soon enough her almond shaped eyes shot up to find the root of the sound. Golden eyes crossed with equal ones as if staring back to a mirror, Ami immediately emerged from the couch and started running to the safety of her older sister's arms.

"Onee-chan!"

Amu met her halfway, sandwiching her arms around the small body of hers and bringing it close to her heart. Her lips attained her warm cheek in a motherly kind of kiss.

"I was so worried about you, are you alright?"

She nodded, sobbing. Something that had happened within the moments Amu had protected her sibling from the murderer's devious clutches, was that they had grown very close to each other. The younger sibling laid her trust on her hands, and she wouldn't break it.

Now, she asked herself why her sister was here, something that seriously enraged her. Not being able of handling her temper, she glared at the officers with solemn golden eyes.

"Why did you bring her here?!" she accused, her grip tightening over the younger girl.

One of the men opened his mouth to answer, but another voice cut across.

"Because she is also involved."

Amu frowned. Who was it? The voice was nothing else but unrecognizable. It was deep, sort of ruff and melancholic…

One man stepped aside, to reveal a pale young man around eighteen, wearing very loose attire as a simple white shirt and loose sweatpants. Her eyes awed at his hair, dim as the midnight landscape and messy as if never brushed. But what got her frightened of him were those eyes. Who on their right mind would have such scary looks? There were black circles above his cheekbones as if he hadn't slept for days, and panda-like brown eyes with no glow in it.

Swallowing the heavy lump on her throat, she spoke firstly.

"What do you want with us?" She tried her best to make herself sound courageous and cold, but it came out as a simple raspy murmur.

"Ask you a few questions," he answered simply, such apathetic voice sending shivers all down her spine. She resisted the urge of slapping him across the face.

"More importantly," she narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?"

The boy hesitated. Now that was certainly suspicious.

"I am L."

Amu froze, but in an awkward way. What the… "H-huh?"

"It doesn't quite… match, what I imagined…" she heard Rima whisper over Nagihiko's ear, who had to cough to hide a laugh. Amu raised an eyebrow at him.

"Any proof?"

"Of course," he gestured at her to sit on one of the couches, "Just follow my lead."

"As if I hadn't to follow people all over the place until now," she grumbled through clenched teeth. By now, Ami's cries had ceased.

"I honestly did expect for you to be as well-appearing as your mother said, but I wasn't expecting that… hair color."

Not even a second and her face was inches apart from his, glaring daggers through his eyes like she never had.

"You know, I'm not actually afraid of punching you."

"Bring it on then."

It actually disgusted her the fact that he said it so quietly for her tastes. Then, instead of doing what she craved for, she snorted at him and let her weight fall over the soft cushions. Boys.

"Then, what did you want to know?"

She saw him peeking over his shoulder at something she couldn't see, and then those ghostly eyes fell back on her face as in a scary movie. She flinched.

"What has been happening to your family isn't good, Amu," he explained. Something coiled in her belly. How did he…

"What are you talking about?" L was smart, he'd figure it out.

Just as predicted, he took a quick glance to the group of young boys and girls behind the couch and nodded at her. In a swift motion, he joined her on another couch, and she found it oddly surprising of how he sat down, crouched like a cat.

"Watari, take them to another room while Amu and I—"he ignored her glare at how he spoke her name, "chat a little."

"Yes."

Amu watched in silence at her friends leaving through the same door behind, but Yaya ended up struggling against the strong arms of the men that held her.

"Amu-chi, promise me they won't kill you!" a bouncy Yaya jumped from behind and squeezed her by the neck, which brought a small air robbery from the pressure.

"Yaya, I. Can't. Breathe!"

Yaya blinked a few times before she understood what words she had heard, and then rushed a small apology, her arms captured again. Amu stroked her neck from the previous pain, but still managed to catch a glimpse of their friends being taken away from the room. Something else she realized was that the only people left besides her were L and Ami.

"So," he kept on going, "Have you seen his face yet?"

"Unfortunately, no," she said. She watched him carefully as he chewed on his thumb, thoughtful. Hasn't seen his face. L got a little perked up.

"How old are you, Amu?"

She smiled nervously. "Thirteen."

"Thirteen?" She sure was mature enough for that.

"Yes."

For a few seconds, he didn't know what to say, but she seemed to be aware of the consequences she was involved in. So, he took a try.

"From what your mother said," he noticed the grimace she gave, "you always protect your sister when he comes."

"Of course I do. I wouldn't let her die, she's my sister."

It amazed him the way she said it with bravery. For a seventh grader, she sure was tough. He gave her a slight smirk, which she responded with a frown.

"So, it was my mother who warned you about this?"

"Yes," he answered simply, "She's probably on her way to meet us."

Amu's eyes opened up a little more. "Can I talk to her when she arrives?"

"Of course," he took a small bit of his strawberry cheesecake, "Just let me ask you a few things."

When she said nothing, he took it as a sign to go on.

"So, he hurts you once in a month?"

"Yes."

Ouch, very simple, he thought.

He tried his best to not grimace. "Have you ever moved?"

"Once we tried to sleep on our grandmother's house, but when we got home…"

"It was practically upside down."

She nodded. L raised an eyebrow at himself. How come chatting with this kid was simple as breathing?

"How do you manage to hide yourselves when he comes? I was informed that your parents found you sleeping at unrequited places every time they returned home."

Amu's lips twitched, sort of smug. "I usually take Ami and myself to unexpected places someone wouldn't dare search in. Most of the time when he comes, he only leaves a bloody message with some codes that I can't understand," L's eyes narrowed, "And I constantly have to guide my sister and I out of the house. We always get out without him knowing since I've been improving a small way of escaping that he can't see."

"And what is it?" he sure was interested. She closed her eyes for what seemed concentration.

"There's a door on the back of the house that is very creaky," she explained, "So my father and I have been improving that door. My original plan was to make it a very silent door, but if I don't manage it, a whispering door will do," she smirked at the statement, and seized the small cup of tea on the coffee table, approaching it to her dry lips. After she took an eager sip, she kept on the explanations.

"I bought four pagers with my own money and secretly placed them behind a few windows. We can hear him coming in through the door, so no need to. So, if he came through a window, the mechanism behind it would hit the pager and then ring my cell phone. I've been falling asleep with headphones for the plan."

"So he often comes through the door?" he asked.

"Most likely. But there was one time he came through the window and managed to hurt us badly, so that's why I made up that plan."

He placed a finger on his chin. "Alright, continue."

She nodded. "Back to that noisy door, I already managed to make it more silent, at least silent enough. The point is, when we grab the handle and wheel it, it's no use, it's still locked, and he gives up and enters through the main one. What's hidden behind that handle is that you need the wangle to open it, a wangle that I know very well and won't reveal here," L smiled.

Then, Amu slowly caught the black marker lying openly beside her tea, and drew a few lines and words on a paper sheet. Her fingers with the pen were dancing across the white surface of the notebook, her calligraphy surprisingly beautiful.

"My plan is, I have two puffs on my bedroom, and they are enough big for me and my sister to fit for a few minutes," she kept on scribbling the lines, and held up a hand to silence him as he opened his mouth to speak, "I bought a few bags of sponge and took out the original ones. You see, basically my plan is: He comes in, I hear the pager or the door, I wake myself and my sister up, since she began sleeping with me, wait a few minutes until we hear him climbing up the stairs. Right after the minute we hear him, we're headed for one puff. I open one invisible zipper on its back, and we both squat on the inside."

"The sponge is a trick; for him to not see that that is our hiding spot. To make it less suspicious, we stuffed some pillows inside the other one so that it looks partially the same as ours. When he convinces himself that we're not there, he heads for another room, and we quietly come out. For special measures, I usually take Ami on my back. Then, I go downstairs, and try my best to not make noise. I quickly walk towards that backdoor and open it, and go outside. So that he doesn't suspect, I lock the door again."

"There's a tree on my backyard, and I use it. I'm good at climbing trees, so I do and hide myself and Ami on a branch and behind the leaves. And then…"

She placed the marker back on the table, and handed him the sheet with a mysterious smile.

"And then we wait for him to exit the house."

**So? Was it good? Was it bad? Did I manage to think of a worthy plan for Amu? Oh, and before you ask, she's supposed to appear to be that smart, you'll figure out why.**

**Review please, you know I love you all!**


End file.
